


Wholesome Ereri Week 2019

by shittyfoureyes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Blasphemy, Canon Era, Canon Universe, Canon-Typical Violence, Chickens, Comfort, Comfort Sex, Consensual, Devotion, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of Virginity, M/M, No Angst, No mpreg, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parenthood, Protective Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Protectiveness, Switching, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), True Love, Vignette, vers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-17
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-02-07 17:36:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21461905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shittyfoureyes/pseuds/shittyfoureyes
Summary: Day 01: Marriage/Domestic Life/Family Life/KidsDay 02: Body WorshipDay 03: “Firsts” ex. Kiss, Hug, Date, holding hands, love making, etcDay 04: AfterglowDay 05: Grey HairDay 06: ThunderstormDay 07: Cuddling in general
Relationships: Levi & Eren Yeager, Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 32
Kudos: 64





	1. Day 01: Marriage/Domestic Life/Family Life/Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This takes place post-[Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3783670/chapters/8415697) / during [A New Perspective](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851390/chapters/13486852)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A peek into the life they’ve made beyond the walls.

Eren had been aware of the sporadic thumping coming from outside for the better part of an hour. He figured it was some sort of game the kids were playing since he heard them cheer every now and again, but now it was starting to get on his nerves. He didn't want to spoil their fun, not at all, but he and Levi had sent them outside just so they could get a little quiet time to themselves. They love their children, of course, but neither of them realized just how much noise would be involved in parenting.

Truth be told, they're both running low on patience right now. It's been two weeks since they've been able to escape to the cabin on the shore to relieve their _tension,_ and they've learned their lesson about trying to squeeze in a quickie while the kids are _supposedly_ out of the house.

If Mikasa and the others don't get back soon, the kids may quite literally have to be raised by wolves. Well, dogs. They can handle babysitting for a few hours, right? 

Eren sighs, setting down his lumpy, lopsided knitting and pushing himself up out of his comfortable armchair to go outside and suggest a quieter game for them to play.

The kids are crowded around a large tree, all but one of them standing completely still and tense with excitement and anticipation.

The one in the middle makes a quick movement, and then there it is again; that thump he's been hearing over and over. 

Something catches his eye. Something shiny.

And then something else happens that makes Eren even more curious. The one in the middle, the only girl in the bunch, takes a few steps forward and looks to be yanking at something stuck in the tree trunk. When she turns around to go back to where she was standing, she looks up and smiles at him.

That's when the others notice him standing there watching their game. And then… they scatter.

Eren walks up to the girl left standing alone in front of the tree that, upon inspection, has three concentric circles carved into it and several gashes in its trunk where chunks of bark are missing. She's grinning proudly, and Eren smiles back at her until he glances down and gets a closer look at what she's holding in her delicate little hand. Is that…

"Show me, what do you have?" he asks, his eyes going wide when what she holds up gleams blinding silver in the sunlight.

"A knife!" She doesn't seem the least bit worried about showing her papa the dagger that fits perfectly in her little palm and that she _definitely_ shouldn't have.

"Oh my god, why do you have a knife?!"

"Little Papa gave it to me! Isn't it pretty?" she grins, expertly twirling it between her fingers, so proud of her little knife that Eren doesn't even know what to do with himself right now. 

"You know he hates it when you call him that," Eren chides, though Levi only really gets annoyed by the nickname the kids have given him when they address Eren as Big Papa in front of him. He'd tried to convince them to refer to them by their names instead, but the nicknames stuck. That's another thing he didn't consider before becoming a parent. There really aren't many people at all who have two dads. What's a kid to do?

“He taught me how to do this, too! Watch!”

There’s nothing he can do but watch as she grips the small blade between her delicate fingers, takes aim, and, with a familiar speed, throws the blade at her target, hitting the innermost ring with deadly precision. His eyes round even wider in a mixture of horror, anger, and, truthfully, more than a little pride.

"I see. I think I need to go have a talk with him."

He doesn't have the heart to take away the alarmingly inappropriate gift from her other father.

\---

"Levi?" Eren asks in a voice deeper than usual and eerily calm, and he slowly shuts the door behind him.

"Hm." Levi gives him a dismissive hum, not looking up from the out-of-date newspaper that he always requests be brought back for him whenever someone takes a trip back to the walls for supplies.

"Did you teach our daughter how to throw knives?"

"Mm hmm." Levi turns the page, still not sparing a single glance in Eren's direction, more concerned with whatever he's reading about than the sudden line of questioning from his strangely perturbed husband.

"Levi, she's nine years old! Probably." 

Honestly, they don't know how old she is. She barely spoke when they found her. She didn't know how old she was, or when her birthday was, or even what her name was. She looked boyish and a little like Levi, with pitch-black hair and dark eyes. Turns out she wasn't a boy, though, and Levi got a bit misty-eyed when Eren suggested they name her after his late mother. In the end, they just kind of guessed her age by her size and behavior.

So, maybe Kuchel is nine now. Seems about right. 

"I know, I shouldn't have waited this long to teach her, but–" 

"What." Eren can't believe what he just heard. He shouldn't have waited this long? Maria, he was going to hand their daughter a deadly weapon when she was even younger?!

"I wanted to find her the perfect one first but I had to resort to making one myself. All of mine were too big for her, I didn't want her to–"

"She's a _child_!" Eren interrupts again with a shout, absolutely floored by Levi's response. 

"So?" Levi turns another page, still unconcerned about the whole thing. Why is Eren making such a big deal out of this? Eren had a knife in his hand when he was nine, too, but Levi’s wise enough to keep that point to himself. "Shit, by the time I was her age, I was already–"

"Levi!" He already knows what Levi was doing with knives when he was even younger. 

"Don't shit yourself. She's a big girl, she can handle herself."

Eren rubs at his forehead and groans, completely exasperated, but finally concedes. He knows who he married.

If she's going to learn, she might as well learn from the best.

\---

\--------------

\---

Kuchel is a big girl. Levi was right about that.

Apparently, Kuchel is a bigger girl than they thought, as they would soon find out.

It was cleaning day, or one of them, anyway, and Eren was busy with the dishes when he heard Levi calling to him from down the hall.

"Eren, I think we have a problem."

Levi's tone was as indifferent as always, but Eren thought he detected a slight uneasiness in it. Had Levi found more mouse droppings? No, it couldn't be that; Levi would definitely not be this calm if that were the case. The cats are very good when it comes to earning their keep.

Eren sighs, dropping the soapy plate back into the washbasin and takes the dish towel with him, drying his hands with it as he makes his way down the hall to find out what exactly the problem is. 

Levi is crouching in front of a wicker laundry basket and doesn't turn around when he hears Eren walk up behind him. He's staring at something in his hands, though Eren can't quite make out what it is or what is so interesting about it. It's just dirty laundry.

"Levi?" Eren asks curiously, trying to get a good look at what Levi is holding.

"I think our daughter has, uh. Become a woman."

Eren doesn't quite understand why Levi felt the need to tell him this right now. Yes, she's growing into a very fine young lady, albeit an unusual one, what with how much she's taken after Levi, up to and including her very un-ladylike vocabulary. Still, he wouldn't go so far as to call her a woman just yet.

That is until he steps up closer behind Levi to look over his shoulder.

_Oh, shit._

This eventuality had honestly never occurred to him when they brought Kuchel in off the streets. Hell, at first, they didn't even know she was a girl, but it made no difference to them once they made that discovery. 

Kuchel has been unusually moody as of late, and the past few days, she'd been complaining of a stomachache. They figured her brothers were teasing her and she ate something that didn’t agree with her. Neither of them thought anything of it.

It all makes perfect sense now. 

They should’ve thought of this sooner, but... This was never really relevant to them; they didn't have those parts and were never interested in them in the first place, they had no reason to think about them. Really, why would they ever think about this at all? Can you blame them? They knew the basic facts, of course, but they were stored away somewhere in the dusty corners of their male brains with all the rest of the useless information they thought they’d never use. Whoops.

"What do we do?" Eren asks, his stomach suddenly in knots, his palms growing damp and itchy, trying his best not to panic. "Why didn't she say anything?"

"Want me to talk to her?" Levi asks as he tosses the garment back into the laundry basket, turning his eyes to Eren as he rises up from where he'd been squatting in front of his discovery. 

If there was one thing Eren wasn't looking forward to doing as a parent, it was giving them _ the talk. _ He figured he'd have several more years before that particular topic arose, but this aspect of it seems to have slipped his mind every time he thought about having that conversation. It's ten times worse now. He's not prepared for this.

Though, apparently Levi is, or so it seems.

And that _ is _ a problem. Eren had already decided there was no way Levi was going to be the one to tell their kids about the birds and the bees. They'd probably be scarred for life and learn lots of new and interesting words that they didn't need to be repeating.

Before Eren can answer, the sound of the front door being opened cuts through the tension in the air. Someone's stepping into the kitchen and dropping something onto the table, and the next sound that reaches Eren's ears is a familiar voice calling his name. 

Eren and Levi instantly snap their heads in the direction of the voice, their jaws going slack and their eyes wide when the visitor comes into view.

"Did I interrupt something?" The woman asks, stopping in front of the two men frozen like statues. They're both staring at her with the most startled and amazed expressions on their faces. She glares at them, narrowing her dark eyes and fighting the urge to pull her protective red scarf up over her mouth. She doesn't like this one bit. It's creeping her out.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

\---

\-------------

\---

"Eren, please tell me I'm not hearing what I think I am."

Eren groans and rolls over, bunching the blanket up around him. He hides his head under the pillow and pretends he can't hear it.

"You shit, don't you go back to sleep." Levi yanks the blanket off, and a very displeased, muffled whine drifts out from beneath the pillow that Eren squashes harder over his ears, trying to block out the light and noise in a desperate attempt to get just a few more minutes of sleep.

Yeah, he heard the rooster crow, but that doesn't mean shit. 

The fact that it was louder than it should've been does, though.

It sounded like it was coming from…

Eren sits up immediately. Levi glares at him. The older man is awake and sitting up in bed with his arms crossed, clearly in a foul mood. Or is it a _fowl_ mood? Eren doesn't dare make that joke, but he definitely thinks it.

Levi glares at him even harder, his lips twisted into a scowl and his brows pinched so tight they're nearly touching. Eren shouldn't find it as cute as he does, but Levi's hair is sticking up in every direction, and he looks so much like a pouting, petulant child, he can't help but grin. Eren didn't think it was even possible for Levi to glare harder than he already was, but apparently, it is. He can't suppress the chuckle that makes Levi huff and roll his eyes.

Both men's eyes dart toward their bedroom door when they hear more of the noises coming from downstairs, and every single one of them fills them with more dread than the deep rumbling of advancing titans does.

Shrieking. Laughing.

_... Clucking._

_Goddammit, not again._

Eren bolts out of bed, nearly falling face-first into the floorboards when the blanket tangles around his ankle. For one brief moment, he looks back at Levi in wild-eyed terror, and in the blink of an eye he's out the door and careening down the stairs two at a time.

When Eren reaches the bottom of the stairs, he sees exactly what he hoped he wouldn't.

There are chickens in the living room.

There are children in the kitchen. Chickens, too. Wet ones.

One child is trying to hold onto a brown hen that is desperately flapping and scrambling to escape the washbasin on the floor, which has more water on it than is probably still in the bucket.

Eren tries his best to remain calm but nearly loses it when a wet chicken feather sticks to his foot. And oh, the feathers. They're everywhere. Puddles of water and feathers and shit.

That's when the boy standing beside the one wrestling the chicken sees Eren, who is standing there in shock, clad only in his underwear, staring at him with terror in his eyes and his mouth open wide in a silent scream. The little monster has the audacity to look all adorable and cheerful when he greets his father.

"Good morning, papa!"

"It's not going to be such a good morning when your father sees how much chicken shit is on the floor."

"Don't worry, I'll clean it up! They're almost done with their bath!"

Eren sighs deeply. They're so cute, he can't be mad at them, and they're having such a good time. He signed up for this, even if he didn't know the true extent of what he was signing up for at the time. Maybe Auntie Mikasa will have a few surprise visitors today.

"How many times do I need to tell you? Chickens don't need baths."

"But they were so dirty! Little Papa will be so happy when he sees how clean they are!"

"You know you're not supposed to call him that." Eren massages his brow, sighing in frustration and defeat. This is not how he wanted to spend his morning. "Just… Go take them outside to dry off." _And get covered in mud._

"But!"

"Outside!"

"Oooookay," the chicken-wrangling boy concedes. The one kneeling in front of the washbasin with pants soaked with chicken-water lets go of the poor, shrieking hen, who immediately flaps even more water everywhere, splashing it all over both boys causing everyone but Eren to erupt in joyful giggles. “Don’t shit yourself!”

More giggles. 

Another talk he’s going to have to have with Levi.

The hen lets itself out of the open back door.

All the clucking and crowing and laughter becomes a little more tolerable once it's happening outside the house.

Eren spends the next hour mopping and sulking while his husband is upstairs, getting that extra hour of sleep that should've been his.

As he goes to hang the mop up to dry, a subtle movement catches his eye. 

Seems they forgot one.

A rooster is peeking out of the broom closet, tilting his head at him curiously, and then, as if to add insult to injury, the little fucker crows at him. 

This is not the cock he wanted inside this morning.

Eren knows what they're having for dinner tonight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eren loves it when you call him big papa.
> 
> .... Norio, Dameon, Travis, Curtis, Dale, Jonathan, and.... Kuchel.


	2. Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Day 2: Body Worship
> 
> Levi knows Eren in the biblical sense.

They took him.

They put him in a coffin.

They put him in chains and gagged him.

They threatened him, they cut him, he begged for death.

I found him, I spilled blood for him, I freed him, I held him, I kissed him.

We were in a coffin together, helpless as we awaited our burial.

He freed us, all of us, and then he fought on through his pain and tears.

The gunpowder ignited, and it rained blood.

I thought about his coffin, the final one from which I could never free him.

But he lived.

I took him away.

I took him away broken, and I swore I would put him back together.

I took him to safety and laid him down.

Every inch of him, I kissed, cherished, and worshipped.

I knew I could never fix him, nothing could undo the past. Not just his, but mine as well.

I can’t return what was taken from us, but I can stitch together the remaining shreds of our broken hearts.

It was our brokenness that made us whole again, our two worn and jagged halves, joined together as one. We are mismatched fragments, cracked, tarnished and used, but in the furnace of our union we forged these shattered pieces into something stronger than before.

\---

He sighed my name as I caressed him, his hot skin burnished gold that gleams in the firelight. Hot, immensely hot, like the skin of a titan, and undoubtedly it is. There are no marks on his body, no bruises or cuts or scars; his body is a blank canvas for me to paint and mark with lips and teeth and seed.

"Levi," he sighs, and I feel the stirring of his breath in my hair as I kiss his breast, his heart thrumming with life beneath my lips.

His strength and beauty astound me. He is impossible, a miracle, a gift I surely don't deserve. There is no other like him, and there never will be. Like an apple tree among the trees of the forest is my beloved among men, the one I have chosen and in whom I delight. He is my rock, my fortress in whom I take refuge, my shield, and my stronghold. 

Over and over I will reaffirm my love for him.

"Be still," I whisper across his lips. _Be still, Eren. I'm not finished with you yet, and I never will be._

My hands travel the whole of him, every firm muscle, every inch of skin, every secret spot that makes him writhe and whimper and moan. The shoulders that bear the weight of the world, the arms that lift me up, the chest that holds a blazing inferno within. Hands that will always be drenched in blood, fingers that touch me with the gentleness of a lamb. The legs that wrap around me, the feet that flex and toes that curl at the height of pleasure, the hardness of him that knows places of me that no one else has known.

I offered up my heart, laid it at his feet, and he accepted it. He keeps it, he treasures it, and I am wholly and utterly his. 

"Eren," I say, and his burning emerald eyes gaze deeply into mine, and past that still, boring into the heart of me, into my very soul. I see the heat and love in them, and I see the lingering fear. "Don't be afraid. I'm here."

I will strengthen him; I will help him; I will hold on to him with all my might. I will love him; I will comfort him; I will be with him always, until the end of the world. _Let me break your chains and throw off your shackles. _

I won’t let him be taken again. I will rescue him; I will protect him; I will pursue his enemies and gorge myself on them. I will make my sword drunk with blood, and he will see his enemies fall by my hand before him. 

I have worshipped the outside of him twice over, and I could worship it a thousand times more.

"I love you," I say, and I kiss him as he invites me between his legs, begging me to enter, to worship inside the temple.

We are one, wound tightly around each other, arms and tongues and thighs, and we breathe and rock in unison. His left arm is behind my head and his right arm embraces me._ Place me like a seal over your heart, Eren, for my love for you is strong as death, my jealousy as unyielding as the grave. It burns like a blazing fire that many waters cannot quench; rivers cannot sweep it away. Let me be a cloak wrapped around you._

We make love slowly and with purpose, whispering words of praise and promise and gratitude. Our pleasure is each other's, given and received in equal measure. I belong to my beloved, and his desire is for me. All my longings lie open for him, my sighing is not hidden.

The heat of his skin has grown tenfold, but it cannot compare to the heat inside his body that welcomes me in and surrounds me. I long to dwell in him forever, to take pleasure in his body and refuge in the shelter of his wings.

"Levi," he begs, "harder."

_ Ask, and it shall be given to you. Everything I have, Eren, all of it is yours. I will very gladly spend for you everything I have and be spent for you. _

Eren leans up, gazes at me with pleading eyes, seeking my lips. _Seek, and you shall find._ I drink in the kisses of his mouth— his love is sweeter than wine.

I sway my hips harder, I rock his body into the sheets, I kiss the knee resting on my shoulder and watch his face. His eyes are on me, dark and glazed, and his mouth is open wide. 

I fuck him with everything I have, and my name follows his every gasp for air.

His body trembles and he squeezes me tighter, his heels digging into my back and his desperate fingers clenching and scratching at the base of my skull. His moans are loud, and their pitch rises higher and higher with every strong but careful push into his body.

_ Yes, Eren, let me give you your pleasure, let it come so that I can give it again, as many times as you like. Show me your face, let me hear your voice; for your voice is sweet and your face is lovely. _

His pleasure reaches its apex, his climax comes to him with a shout, and his satisfaction is mine as well. The contractions of his body bring me to my peak, he anoints me with his seed and I spill mine into him.

I remain joined with him, soft in the safety in his body, and in peace we lie down and sleep.

He is my first and my last; I will maintain my love to him forever, and my covenant with him will never be broken. Apart from him I have no good thing, and I will remain his all the days of my life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mmm, blasphemy


	3. Firsts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first time Eren falls in love, it's with his captain.

The first time I saw him, I was a child, and he didn't see me.

The first time he saw me, I was a man, and I already knew his face.

The first time I saw him cry, he did not know that I saw.

The first time he did, my arms opened for him.

The first time we kissed, I was crying. He was crying too.

That was the first time he realized what it was, but for me, that happened long ago.

He was crying the first time he told me. I thought I was crying, but it was only blood on my face. I thought I said it back, but my eyes were closed. I was in his arms and somewhere else, and he was still there.

The first time we joined in bed was the day I learned the truth.

He opened the door, and then he opened himself.

And then I was locked away.

\---

We didn't make love in Shiganshina; there was no love in that place.

We made love in his bed.

It was messy and clumsy and frantic with all the passion our depleted bodies could give.

He trembled when he kissed me in the soft blue glow. He shook as he stripped me and laid me bare.

He whispered to me his fear and relief, praises for me and curses for others, apologies and promises and hopes and declarations of love. My name joined these whispered things even as I entered him.

He touched me gently, and I him, and when his touches turned rough and desperate, they were no less gentle. 

My name was on his lips as we writhed and gasped for air, and my name was not a whisper when he came. It was not a whisper on the first, or the second, or the third when he was buried inside me.

We overflowed with each other, his scent was on me, his marks, his claim blossoming red.

And when they came for me, when they took me from him, he was still with me. They could not take what I kept of him inside of me.

At night, he came for me. He whispered my name, he opened the door, he kissed me.

That wasn't the first time I had seen someone lie lifeless in front of me or the first time I saw the light leave someone's eyes. Far from it. I have seen death, known it all my life.

It was the first time I saw death with him as the bringer of it.

The first promise he ever made to me, he kept. My sword and shield, my hope.

He was freedom. We took wing.

The first time I saw the ocean, I was by his side.

For the first time in our lives, we were happy, and nothing would ever take that away from us.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thought I’d try something different for this chapter. Don’t worry, you’ll get your explicit sex soon 😏


End file.
